Memorias de un amor
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción-. Spoilers de Amanecer: POV de Edward en las últimas tres páginas de Amanecer. Edward/Bella fluff. El rating es simple precaución, no hay lemmon explícito. One Shot.


A/N: Bien, terminé Amanecer y simplemente _necesitaba_ escribir algo. Dado que esta es la última escena, quedó en mi mente. Así que, estás son las tres últimas páginas desde la perspectiva de Edward. Oh, y si alguien quiere saber mi opinión de Amanecer: lo amé. [**n/t:** yo también =)]

Disclaimer: Todo lo que esté en cursiva excepto dos pasajes están tomados directamente de los libros. También, la mayoría de los diálogos son de Amanecer. Pero todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. [**n/t:** y la historia es una traducción de Subtlynice]

* * *

Recuerdos de un amor

Juntos, llevamos a Nessie a su habitación y la acostamos. Dormía profundamente; el parecido a su madre era notable mientras dormía. Pero entonces otra vez, probablemente era parcial- la mitad de mi tiempo con Bella durante su vida mortal lo había pasado viéndola dormir.

Bella se paró un momento, luego se quitó el regalo de Aro del cuello y lo dejó descuidadamente en la esquina de la habitación, donde centelleaba a la luz de la luna. Sonreí tristemente; ¿alguna vez conocería las motivaciones que su mente le dio para tal simple, pero aún exasperante ilegible acción?

Caminamos tomados de la mano a nuestra habitación, finalmente solos por primera vez en tantas horas de dolor y ansiedad. Pero ahora había terminado, y saboreé la libertad en la que me sentí.

'Una noche de celebración', murmuré, acercando a mi esposa hacia mi.

Y entonces ella _se alejó_.

La miré inquisitivamente, demasiado sorprendido como para de hecho formar una oración. Bueno _eso_ fue al principio. No es que Bella no me sorprenda siempre…

'Espera', dijo suavemente. Cuando notó mi expresión de perplejidad, sonrió y continuó explicando, 'Quiero probar una cosa'.

Todavía estaba desconcertado, mi mente dando vueltas, mientras ella colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y sus casi-ámbar ojos se cerraban. La miré mientras su pintoresco rostro se contorsionaba por la concentración; su frente se arrugó y mordió ansiosamente su labio inferior. Era agradable ver que mantenía viejos hábitos incluso después de tanto cambio. Seguía tan irresistible como siempre.

_Errgh, vamos! Funciona! Sé que puedo hacer esto! Tengo que! Por él._

Si no fuera por Bella de pie delante de mí, sus manos presionadas en mi rostro, anclándome a la Tierra, estoy seguro de que me habría caído al suelo.

Bella. _Bella._ La _mente_ de Bella. Instantáneamente fui golpeado por oleadas de amor de esta mujer. Ella era verdaderamente hermosa- su mente era la cosa más dulce que alguna vez escuché.

'Bella!' Susurré asombrado.

Y entonces la marea me atravesó. Las olas de amor chapoteando contra mi que había sentido momentos atrás, brotaron en mi inesperadamente. Estaba de pronto empapado en ello; rodeado de mi amor por la cautivante criatura delante de mi, mientras veía mi amor por ella reflejado hacia mi a través de nuevos ojos. A través de los _suyos_. Escuché cuidadosamente, concentrándome fuertemente. No quería perderme un segundo de esto.

_El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos…_ _Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado._

_Sabía que en cualquier momento él podría no contenerse y mi vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque eso no me asustó. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que él me tocaba._

_Entonces, supe que estaba muerta. Porque oí la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba._

_Ahora solo podía distinguir el rostro de Edward, que llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente… De repente, fue solo la presión de la mano de Charlie en la mía la que me impidió echar a correr hacia adelante atravesando todo el pasillo._

Y más - nuestro tiempo en la Isla Esme, la mayoría desafortunadamente nublados por su extraordinariamente distraído placer y su débil memoria humana. Eran sólo recuerdos humanos borrosos, pero el _sentimiento_ detrás de ellos- pura, absoluta dicha. Tan dichosos como mis propios recuerdos de esos tiempos eran. Deseaba escuchar más.

Otro recuerdo humano pronto apareció en su mente, más felicidad mientras ella sentía frías manos- las mías –acariciando su estómago maravillosamente hinchado con reverencia, con suma dulzura. A esta altura ya estaba completamente ido. La emoción, el amor en sus pensamientos era imposible. Porque era por _mi_. Incluso con su menos capaz mente humana todavía me amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

La fuerza de estos recuerdos desbloqueados me hicieron tambalear maravillado.

Me amaba. Profundamente. Casi tanto como yo siempre la he amado. Pero entonces otra vez, yo tendría que haberlo sabido todo el tiempo. ¿Había alguna otra criatura similar a Bella, con su extraordinaria aceptación y belleza de sí misma? Tan fuerte, tan poderosa, capaz de amar a un monstruo y transformarlo en algo un poco más… humano.

Mi preciosa, gloriosa Bella. Se queja de que _yo_ la consiento a _ella_- ¿había algo que ella le quedara por darme? Lo había visto en todos sus pensamientos; saturados con amor tan deslumbrante que mi necesidad de ella se encendió en mi; estaba ardiendo por ella. Ella me ha dado su confianza, su amor, su compasión. Ella me trajo a la vida, y le dio vida a nuestra hija. Ella se ha dado a sí misma a mi; en cuerpo, alma y ahora su mente.

Sus recuerdos se volvieron más agudos ahora; más definidos.

_La mayor parte de mis sentidos y mi mente estaban concentrados todavía en el rostro de Edward… Creía que conocía su rostro mejor que el mío propio. Había pensado que esta era la única certeza física de mi mundo entero: la perfección absoluta del rostro de Edward. Pero era como si en realidad hubiese estado ciega… Jadeé y después luché con mi vocabulario porque era incapaz de hallar los términos apropiados. Necesitaba palabras mejores para ello._

_Me besó, con la suavidad de un suspiro al principio y después con una fuerza repentina, con fiereza. Intenté recordar que debía ser cuidadosa con él pero era un trabajo muy duro hacer memoria de nada bajo el asalto de la sensación, muy difícil mantener ningún tipo de pensamiento coherente… Aunque ahora no necesitaba oxígeno, mi respiración cobró velocidad._

_Me pareció casi maleducado ignorar la bonita cama blanca, pero no tuvimos tiempo de llegar hasta allí._

No pude soportarlo más: aplasté mis labios con los de ella ansiosamente, ferozmente, atrayéndola a mi y destrozando su frágil concentración. Jadeó mientras la besaba hambriento, con el amor y la lujuria de sus recuerdos todavía ardiendo en mi mente. A regañadientes me separé de ella y la miré con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermoso, frustrado rostro con asombro.

'¡Upa! ¡Lo solté!' Suspiró, inclinándose hacia mi con lo que casi podía ser confundido con agotamiento. Conocía la sensación- había sido un día largo.

Mi mente todavía daba vueltas con los nuevos descubrimientos, me tomó un momento poder formular una oración. Cuando lo hice, pude escuchar el asombro y la incredulidad en mis palabras.

'Te he _oído_' Dije, mi voz temblando un poco de una forma muy humana. ' ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo has logrado?'

'Fue idea de Zafrina', explicó, a esta altura era a penas consciente de sus palabras. 'Practicamos en varias ocasiones'.

Parpadeé aturdido; esta increíble belleza delante de mi. _Escuché_ su mente. _Escuché su mente._

Y era tan hermosa. Tan pura y tan buena, como la de Seth. Pero también tan… insensata y divertida y adorable e innegablemente _Bella_. Sacudí mi cabeza asombrado.

'Ahora ya lo sabes'. Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente. 'Nadie ha amado tanto como yo te quiero a ti'.

Sonreí ampliamente. 'Casi tienes razón'. Me burlé. 'Conozco sólo una excepción'.

'Embustero'.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos, acunándolo delicadamente, como si todavía fuera humana, como si cualquier movimiento equivocado de mi parte pudiera dañar la inestimable mente encerrada dentro de su cabeza. La besé poco a poco, pero con entusiasmo, y ella me respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, sus pensamientos completamente olvidados.

Pero yo no me he olvidado completamente de sus pensamientos, y me separo, queriendo más. Escuchar la perspectiva de Bella era tan… liberador, y aún, tan adictivo también. Me atrajeron y me mantuvieron prisionero en sus brazos.

La abracé fuertemente. '¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?' Pregunté.

Me hizo un mohín. Era un testimonio de su perfección que se siguiera pareciendo a un ángel mientras arrugaba su nariz en desagrado.

'Es muy difícil'.

Esperé ansiosamente. Si había pensado que su sangre era tan adictiva como la heroína, no era nada comparado a su mente. O a su cuerpo…

'La más mínima distracción me impide aguantar', me advirtió, como si _ella_ hubiera leído _mis_ pensamientos.

'Me portaré bien'. Digo rápidamente.

Frunció sus labios, luego sonrió traviesamente y posó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro una vez más. Esperé impacientemente mientras el mismo recuerdo que había comprobado ser mi perdición venía a sus pensamientos.

_Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, una y otra vez. Por un breve momento me pregunté si alguna vez me cansaría de esto; si fuera posible alguna vez estar cansada de esto, pero era difícil pensar mucho con el intenso placer que nublaba mi mente en este momento. Lo oí susurrar mi nombre con voz ronca en mi oído y me concentré en la terrible sensación con mi recién descubierta claridad vampírica. No quise perderme un segundo._

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó y sus pensamientos y sus pensamientos se demoraron en los detalles de esa noche en particular…

_No había un centímetro de mi piel que no hubiera sido descubierta por él. Sus manos me acarician; sus labios me devoran, haciéndome luchar por el aire que ya no necesito, mientras encajamos perfectamente como siempre supe que lo haríamos. Sus labios dicen mi nombre con veneración mientras llegamos al cielo, fundiéndome en sus brazos, cegada y siendo incapaz de pensar en nada más que en la forma en que me llena tan completamente -_

De repente el recuerdo de Bella se cortó; la mente de Bella era una vez más impenetrable. Me tomó casi un segundo entero darme cuenta del por qué. Me había arrojado a ella nuevamente- distrayéndola lo suficiente en el proceso –y su escudo volvió a envolverla, impidiéndome entrar en su mente una vez más. Gruñí frustrado por mi propia debilidad, y ella se rió de mí mientras presionaba mis labios con los de ella, con urgencia.

'Maldita sea', refunfuñé, mientras continuaba besándola, llevando mis labios desde su boca hacia su mandíbula, con renovada pasión.

'Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionarlo'. Me recordó felizmente, y las olas de placer; las ardientes llamas de mi necesidad por ella se intensificaron dolorosamente.

'Por siempre y para siempre jamás', prometí.

'Eso me suena a gloria', concordó, antes de que mi mente ya no pudiera expresar palabras, abrumado como estaba por mi amor por ella. Pero eso no me importaba mucho. Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Y teníamos _tiempo._

_Por siempre y para siempre jamás

* * *

_

A/N: Sólo para que sepan, los reviews son mi marca de heroína, así que por favor dejénme su opinión!

**Esta historia salió en primer lugar por "Más romántica" en los Twilight Awards ronda de Amanecer, así que gracias a todos los que votaron! Se aprecia mucho y estoy honrada de estar colocada en tal categoría.**

**N/T:** Definitivamente amo cómo escribe esta chica.


End file.
